


Mentor Stress

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie soothes her girlfriend, Kendall, after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentor Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to Angel Negra for the quick beta. Happy Valentine's Day! Happy new episode of Dino Charge tomorrow! Happy Femslash February!

Mentor Stress:

Kendall collapses gratefully into Maddie’s waiting arms. Maddie pulls her close as she uses the remote to turn off the TV. She brushes some of the hair off Kendall’s face as she asks, “Have you eaten?”

“At the café.”

“Oh?” Maddie grins.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Kendall sighs, “Shelby had the day off, no antics today.”

“You could help her get that internship,” Maddie points out.

“My hands aren’t full enough?” Kendall groans.

Maddie rubs her neck and Kendall sighs as she relaxes against her girlfriend. She snuggles closer when Maddie asks, “What happened?”

“That kid Chase,” Kendall complains.

“I thought you liked Chase,” Maddie pushes when Kendall doesn’t say anything more.

“I think I’m going to end up a mentor,” Kendall sighs, “Only my team is going to not show up in the correct color order.”

“There’s a color order?”

“There’s usually a red, blue and yellow,” Kendall stresses, “This is not what I’m getting. What kind of team starts with a blue and a black?”

“Wild Force started with yellow,” Maddie points out.

“What kind of kid gets his morpher because he was skateboarding where he knows he isn’t supposed to be skateboarding?”

“I followed an old man into the woods,” Maddie reminds, “The wood we all knew we were supposed to stay away from.”

Kendall tilts her head to look at Maddie. She smiles faintly.

“They’ll get more teammates,” Maddie reassures, “More importantly how is Koda getting along with him?”

Kendall snorts, “He wanted to know what food you were bringing with your lesson tomorrow. Do you always have to bring new food?”

“Learning how to fit in doesn’t catch his interest as much as exploring all the different food choices there are. Besides I have to look out for a fellow blue.”

Kendall regards Maddie with curiosity, “Is that a thing? Do you feel driven to help fellow rangers?”

“I feel driven to help a lot of people, not just fellow rangers,” Maddie teases, “Come on, how did we met?”

“I would never had made it to that lecture on time if you hadn’t stopped to help me.”

Maddie smiles. Kendall cuddles in closer.

“I have an idea,” Maddie announces.

Kendall raises an eyebrow.

Maddie grins, “First we take a bath, then we go to bed. In the morning you call your sister.”

“I’m not bugging Kendrix with this.”

“She’ll love to hear from you,” Maddie soothes.

“She’ll remind me that this is putting me back on my timetable to get my doctorates,” Kendall contradicts.

“She’ll offer advice. She knows what it’s like being a ranger.”

“I think you’re not getting how much of an accident I was,” Kendall sighes, “My parents thought they were done, all their kids were off doing amazing things, and boom here I am.”

“When was the last time you talked?”

“She’ll want to meet Koda,” Kendall points out, then frowns, “Wait. She’d probably come and bring Maya. That might help him. He’s not meeting Leo, that guy is a trouble maker.”

“He’s fun.”

“Trouble.”

“Well I’m calling RJ regardless,” Maddie laughs.

“What does RJ have to do with Leo?” Kendall grumbles, “I think you’re switching subjects.”

“You call your sister and get ranger advice and realize you’re awesome while possibly setting up a meet and greet for Koda. I’ll get a hold of one of the best mentors I know and convince him he has to meet you and the team.”

“You’re not nominating your mentor?”

“I think Koda would bond with RJ better and you’d get distracted asking Udonna scientific questions about magic.”

Kendall nods her agreement, then smiles slyly, “Bath first?”

“Bath first,” Maddie agrees.

“I love you,” Kendall sighs.

Maddie leans in and Kendall meets her halfway, smiling into the kiss and feeling more optimistic than when she left work.


End file.
